Banheiro
by Mika desu
Summary: RxR,picante, muito picante


Dedico essa fic a minhas duas queridas e inesquecíveis amigas: Yumi-chan e Azuki-chan s2

Ruki's POV

Mais um ensaio havia acabado e corri para o quarto fechando a porta logo atrás de mim e corri para dentro do banheiro encostando a porta apenas,

Precisava daquilo, rápido, urgentemente, iria enlouquecer se não fizesse.

Sentei-me sobre o vaso e puxei o membro para fora, precisava de um alívio.

"Reita... Reita... Reita..." eu sussurrava várias vezes em quanto acariciava meu membro.

Precisava daquele alivio, já me bastava tê-lo por perto todos os ensaios, mas o que deu nele para ter feito aquilo?

Senti meu corpo arrepiar só de lembrar da cena:

Flash Back 

Eu estava ajustando o microfone para guardá-lo e quando fui dar um paço senti meu corpo se chocar com o de alguém, não precisei virar para saber que era ele, mas o que me surpreendeu foi o fato de que ele se quer se moveu, parecia até ter feito de propósito, mas a posição que estávamos foi o que me deixou naquele estado deplorável, ele, Reita, havia me puxado pela cintura fazendo com que "aquela" parte dele se chocasse extremamente perto do fim de minhas costas, o que me surpreendeu também foi que ele continuou me abraçando fazendo alguns movimentos com o quadril que serviam apenas para me deixar maluco.

Fim do Flash Back 

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei fazendo aqueles movimentos, nada parecia bastar.

A única maneira de tentar esquecer aquilo era pensando em quanto deplorável estava meu estado, eu Ruki, precisando fazer isso? Sim, eu precisava era o único modo que existia para liberar o que sentia... mulher sequer me deixavam corado...Sabia melhor do que ninguém como minha vida mudou assim que conheci Reita...

Quando senti que mais um deplorável orgasmo chegaria, mais um que sentia sozinho... mais um que ele não estava comigo...

Fechei os olhos tentando me concentrarem no pouco prazer que sentia.

"Reita..." Gemi novamente tentando acreditar que era ele, não eu que fazia aqueles gestos em meu corpo.

Mas abri os olhos rapidamente ao ver a porta sendo aberta de uma maneira até que bruta, não acreditei no que estava vendo, ele, Reita me vendo do modo mais terrivelmente constrangedor possível, e se me houvesse ouvido gemer seu nome?

"R-Reita?"

O vi parecer apressado ajoelhando-se na minha frente pegando minhas mãos e enlaçando-as em seu pescoço, logo em seguida colocou todo o meu membro em sua boca fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem, não entendia o maior motivo de minha surpresa: se era o gesto dele, como havia me encontrado, ou mesmo um motivo para estarmos naquela situação.

Reita's POV

Entrei no quarto de Ruki para buscar minha bandana, mas ao ver a porta do banheiro apenas encostada aquela maldita curiosidade tomou conta de mim e ouvi Ruki dizer:

"Reita... Reita... Reita..." quando vi a situação que Ruki estava, meu coração disparou não imaginava que aquela brincadeira fosse deixá-lo naquele estado, e ainda mais a ponto de precisar daquilo? Por que diabos não foi encontrar alguma mulher? Parei de pensar naquilo e logo resolvi de que, se eu o dou aquele prazer o bastante, iria dá-lo por completo.

Entrei no banheiro com uma certa aciosidade e resolvi de que iria dar o meu melhor para ele, afinal de contas não era alguém qualquer, era Ruki.

Assim que entrei pude vê-lo parar de se masturbar rapidamente, mas não escapou de meus ouvidos aqueles lábios falarem meu nome,fora apenas mais um motivo que me deu coragem de fazer o que pretendia, ajoelhei na frente de Ruki retirei suas mãos de seu membro e as envolvi em meu pescoço e coloquei sem membro em minha boca e comecei a fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem, senti que não iria demorar muito para que atingisse seu ápice, mas não era isso o que eu queria...ainda.Me afastei de seu membro e sorri de leve para ele vendo-o me olhar com um ar de surpresa e não me contive em dizer:

"O que foi... Ru-chan?" comecei a masturbá-lo com as pontas dos dedos de apenas uma mão, com a outra lhe apertava de leve a coxa.

"Reita... o que você esta... ahn..." Ruki ficava ainda mais lindo corado e ofegante.

"Você... quer que eu pare?" perguntei sorrindo de um jeito malicioso tocando mais especificamente na ponta da ereção de Ruki, vendo-o arrepiar-se com os meus toques.

"N. Não..." Ele me respondeu com uma voz rouca o que só serviu para me deixar ainda mais "contente".

"Esta com vergonha... Ru-chan?" perguntei depositando alguns selinhos pela extensão de seu membro, ergui a blusa de Ruki dando-lhes alguns beijos na região do abdômen.

"H. hai..." Ele estava completamente corado, e de fato eu adorava vê-lo assim, ainda mais quando eu era o motivo.

"Não há motivos para isso..." Subi os beijos ainda por cima de sua camisa que estava apenas uma parte erguida e comecei depositar alguns beijos quentes em seu pescoço e em seu lóbulo da orelha acariciando ainda sim sua coxa.

"R... Reita..."

"Se me queria... era só ter me dito... eu faria com você coisas que nem a sua imaginação é capaz de criar..." disse sorrindo de um modo sem pureza alguma em quanto dava-lhe um beijo no queixo.

"Eu..." Senti novamente seu corpo estremecer próximo ao meu, o que só me deixava ainda mais feliz.

"Não faça mais isso... eu faço pra você..." Voltei a fazer leves movimentos no membro de Ruki.

"Eu..." Ele realmente parecia que lutava para conseguir se manter são.

"Você?" Perguntei em um sussurro encostando meus lábios em seu pescoço.

"Eu...queria...poder...te tocar...Reita" Não posso negar a surpresa que senti ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, mas serviu apenas para fazer meu coração disparar, dei-lhe mais alguns beijos na extensão do pescoço.

"Deixa só eu te dar uma coisa?" Pedi em um tom suplicante que nem eu mesmo acreditei ser minha voz.

"Claro...o que?" Não deixei Ruki falar nenhuma palavra a mais, pela primeira vez, havia dado-lhe um beijo sem a mínima intenção de agradar ao público, sem a mínima intenção de impressionar a alguém, queria que ele se sentisse amado, assim com de fato...era.

Nos separamos ofegantes e Ruki parecia bem mais tranqüilo e ao mesmo tempo bem mais calmo demonstrando que não estava agindo por impulso em momento algum, o que me fez sorrir.

"Posso?" O vi me pedir suplicantemente olhando meio discretamente para minha calça, em resposta silenciosa apenas a desabotoei deixando-a escorregar até meus pés peguei de leve na cabeça de Ruki e deixe-a bem em frente a minha veste íntima e disse acariciando seus cabelos:

"A tempos já deveria ter feito isso" Disse não podendo conter o sorriso ao ver Ruki corar, e tentando-se manter calmo tentou três vezes abaixar minha veste íntima e não conseguiu, dei um suspiro e passei suas mãos por dentro e coloquei-as em meu quadril, cada uma de um lado e eu mesmo abaixei minha veste intima deixando-a também ir rumo ao chão.

Ruki pareceu maravilhado quando viu que já esta ereto, o que em deixou surpreso foi o fato de que ele colocou direto na boca, e por Deus, que boca era aquela?

Não conseguia controlar meus gemidos... aquela boca...

Ruki sabia usá-la, muito bem.

Sem conseguir me controlar agarrei seus cabelos, o que mais me deixava louco era como Ruki conseguia fazer isso comigo. O modo como mordia de leve cada parte de meu membro.

Ruki pareceu perceber que meu ápice estava perto, muito perto, então deixou meu membro escorregar para fora de sua boca.

O olhei com um ar de reprovação, mas ele logo sorriu e me disse:

"Hey...calma" Ruki deu-me um leve selinho "Vamos?" apontando com uma das mãos para banheira e eu não entendi o significado daquilo e fiquei o olhando.

"Ru-chan o que?" Vi o menor parar em frente á luxuosa banheira me olhando

"Rei-kun...vem?"

Não pude deixar de dar um largo sorriso ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso, entrei na banheira primeira me sentando na mesma vendo Ruki ligar o chuveiro e tapar o ralo, queria saber um por que para aquilo e ele me fez um gesto para esperar e se sentou em minha frente, será que ele havia enlouqueceu para me deixar naquele estado e esperar que a água resolva, quando a água estava ligeiramente atingindo meu tórax na altura do mamilo Ruki desligou a água e me puxou pelos braços e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Vi na TV que na água da mais prazer"

O que aquele garoto tinha na cabeça?Muita criatividade, de fato.

Não disse nada apenas fiz como ele queria, tudo seria de acordo a vontade dele, tempo, ritmo, qualquer coisa que fosse...era por ele, Ruki, então seria perfeito.Me encostei na banheira e o coloquei sobre meu colo, mas sem penetrá-lo sequer com algum dedo.

"Rei-kun..." Senti a cabeça de Ruki encostar em meu ombro.

"Hai?" Perguntei ainda tenso.

"Me dê tudo o que você tem..." Ele me pediu com uma voz rouca que apenas me deixou mais fora de mim, mas tentei ter o pingo de sanidade.

"Como assim?"

"Assim" Senti Ruki afastar um pouco minhas pernas e sentou-se diretamente sobre meu membro, tapei minha boca mas não adiantou, o gemido sairá extremamente alto, mesclando-se ao grito de Ruki o que em deixou apavorado, tentei tirá-lo de meu colo mas ele passou seus braços em volta de meu pescoço nos colando ainda mais, resisti o tempo suficiente para que Ruki se acostumasse e ele desse a iniciativa, quando Ruki começou a mover delicadamente o quadril eu apenas o acompanhava, lutando ainda sim contra mim mesmo.

"Isso é o seu máximo...Rei-kun?" Ruki parecia querer me provocar, e eu aceitei o convite.

"Esta longe de ser" Respondi dando um leve sorriso

"Me mostre do que é capaz" Ruki me deu um leve beijo.

"Vai ficar tempos sem sentar direito" Aquela fora a gota D'água, agarrei o garoto pela cintura e dei-lhe um beijo que deixou Ruki sem ar.

"Não pretendia me sentar muito" Ele remexeu o quadril sobre meu membro excitando-me ainda mais.

Ruki queria tudo de mim? Teria.

Comecei a dar-lhes invertidas fortíssimas quase me esquecendo que Ruki era virgem, pelo menos analmente. Cheguei a segurá-lo mais forte e com a mão livre o masturbava, aproveitando cada sensação de fazer aqueles gestos embaixo D'água, eram realmente, muito mais prazerosas.

Não demorou muito e Ruki atingiu seu orgasmo, e com a sensação quente de seu sêmen em minha pele e anda "dançando" pela água, em uma estocada final tive meu orgasmo também.

Abracei Ruki forte e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

"Você não precisava ter feito nada daquilo... eu estava sempre querendo ter você... tocar você... mas você parecia não me ver...".

"Eu via Rei-kun... mas tinha medo que fosse apenas mais uma... das minhas ilusões".

Logo em seguida dei um caloroso beijo em Ruki, vi ele se levantar de meu colo fazendo uma careta apenas pude rir e disse levantando-me também:

"É isso que dá... se meter com um expert".

"Hahaha... acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes...".

"Mesmo se não quisesse iria mesmo"

Senti aqueles delicados braços me abraçarem e sorri, liguei o chuveiro e destampei o ralo, em quanto esperava a água "usada" ir me concentrava naqueles lábios que tanto amava.

Assim que a banheira estava "seca" tomamos um banho nos eu lavei os cabelos de Ruki em quanto ele ensaboava meu corpo, e depois vice e versa.

Resolvemos nos deitar afinal estávamos completamente acabados, mas limpos, para a felicidade de Ruki.Fomos de mãos dadas até a cama onde me deitei e vi Ruki deitar-se ao meu lado, puxei ele para mais perto e disse:

"O que eu fiz no ensaio...foi apenas pra ver se poderia fazer de verdade um dia"

Vi Ruki me olhar com um olhar sapeca e me disse:

"Poderia ter feito...eu não ia negar um pouco do seu corpo em mim"

"Ruki..." Percebi que ele estranhou o modo que disse seu nome "Eu não fodi você...eu não fiz sexo com você...foi bem mais do que isso Ruki..."

"O que..."

"Eu acreditei estar fazendo amor com você"

"Precisaria Rei-chan" Ruki me deu um leve selinho seguido de um triste sorriso "Para fazermos amor baka...você precisava me amar..."

"Eu já te amo Ruki...a mais tempo do que imagina...não posso dizer o mesmo de você..não é?"

"Não." Senti mais um beijo de rUki mas dessa vez seguido por um belo sorriso "eu sempre tenho te amado"

Fim

----------------- -------------------

Essa fic foi feita com muito carinha para minhas queridas amigas citadas no começo Yumi e Azuki adoro vocês meninas

Zutto s2


End file.
